


I'll Be Your Hope

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem about hope and never giving up
Series: Abi San's Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Your Hope

I give up, I can do this no longer  
You must continue to fight  
What’s the point if nothing ever changes  
Change doesn't happen overnight  
I can’t keep waiting for the future  
There’ll be no future if you give up now  
Leave me alone, stop arguing just bow  
If I surrender we lose all hope  
Enough, I cannot cope  
I am here, you are not alone  
You believe I can atone?  
I believe anything is possible  
You make it sound less horrible  
I’m not strong enough, I’ll lose for sure  
You are stronger than you know, you can endure  
I’m surrounded by darkness, and full of fright  
There’s no need to fear the dark, i’ll be your light  
I’ll stay forever in your heart  
I have your hope and that’s a start  
I want to run and hide, for this journey will be tough  
but I’ll give it a try and hope that it is enough.  
-Abi San


End file.
